


Feel the Tide Turn

by Sparrowsverse



Category: Bandom, Jonas Brothers, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swimming, Car Accidents, Coma, M/M, Soul Bond, skippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>” Everyone was connected.  Everybody had someone who called to their soul.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the Tide Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gliese581](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gliese581/gifts).



> This was written for the Skippy 2013 Christmas Gift Exchange. gliese581 asked for: soulbonding, past lives, AU's, apocalyptic/post-apocalyptic, families of choice/families you make, competent!Kevin, swimmer!Mike, kidfic, domesticity. I hope this story is to your liking as it was a lot of fun to write. Also thank you so much to xsnarkasaurus for an awesome beta. :)

Everyone was connected. Everybody had someone who called to their soul.

Their soul bond. Or, for the more romantically inclined, their soul mate .

For as long as he could remember, Kevin Jonas felt a small tug inside of him, signaling that he was connected to another person. His soul bond. He didn’t know if it was a girl or boy or what the person looked like. He just knew that this person was his and he belonged to them.

So when he pushed his littlest brother, Frankie, out of the way of a speeding car, Kevin could only spare one thought as he was hit and sent flying through the air.

_I’m sorry I never got to meet you._

In another part of the country, an older male fell to his knees, his hand gripping his t-shirt at his chest as his longish dark hair covered his face. Echoes of the sentence running through his mind as his eyes went wide and he mouthed, “No.”

“MIKE! What happened? Are you okay?”

Mike couldn’t move or speak as the fluttering part in his head that was part of his soul bond went quiet. Hands were grabbing at him, trying to help him up, but he ignored them.

His soul bond was gone. 

He was alone.

~~~

“All right, Mike. One more push!”

Mike grunted as he extended his legs against the weight machine, held it there for a couple of seconds and then slowly bent his legs back.

“All right, good job.”

“You are a nightmare, Harry,” Mike panted out as he removed his feet from supports and flopped back. A towel hit his face and he growled as he pulled it off.

“I’m your therapist, I’m supposed to be a nightmare,” Harry chuckled as he helped Mike off the machine.

Mike stretched his legs out. “Well, as my therapist, how am I doing?”

“Beyond expectations,” Harry smiled as Mike finished stretching. “You’re progressing a lot faster than I thought you would. Another couple of months, and we can get you back into the pool.”

Mike shot Harry a nasty look. “A couple of months?”

“Hey, better than the six months I was predicting,” Harry pointed out reasonably as he made a few notes on the clipboard in his hand.

Mike just rolled his eyes and did a couple more stretches. “Are we done for the day?”

“Not yet, Next week, they’re doing some repairs here, so your appointment is being moved to our long-term care sister facility,” Harry said as he finished writing. “Just for a couple of weeks.”

“Didn’t realize you guys had a sister facility,” Mike said.

“We do, but like I mentioned, it’s for long-care patients.”

“What? Like people in comas?” Mike asked incredulously.

Harry nodded. “Something like that. But it also has what you need for your rehabilitation.”

Mike sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. “Fine. You got an address?”

Unclipping the clipboard, Harry handed over a sheet of paper. “It has directions on it as well.”

“Great.”

“Don’t worry, Mike. We’ll have you swimming by the time the Olympics roll around,” Harry promised him.

“I already won a medal, Harry,” Mike pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t win more,” Harry laughed and clapped Mike on his shoulder.

Mike shrugged him off. “Besides, I need to be ready by the qualifying rounds, not the Olympics; otherwise, I won’t be on the team.”

“Mike, those rounds are six months away,” Harry said, eyes wide.

“Exactly,” Mike said with a firm nod. “I need to be ready by then.”

“Mike,” Harry trailed off. “I can’t promise that.”

Mike gave Harry a determined look. “Well, I can. I knew this would be hard, but you even said yourself, that I’m proceeding beyond expectations.”

“Yes, but six months, Mike.”

“I’m going to do it,” Mike said firmly. “And as my therapist, you’re going to make sure I’m ready in time.”

“Mike--”

“Harry, shut up. I broke my leg, I’m in rehabilitation and I’m going to make those fucking qualifying rounds, end of discussion,” Mike said, glaring at his trainer as he grabbed his water bottle. “I’ll see you next week.” And walked away with a slight limp.

Harry sighed and made another note for Mike’s progress.

_‘Is making excellent physical progress, but emotionally, still keeps people at a distance. Possibly due to no soul bond.’_

What happened to Mike, Harry wouldn’t wish it on anyone.

~~~

It was a week since his last appointment and following the directions, Mike found the long term facility that Harry had talked about.

 _‘Strawberry Fields Long-Term Facility’_ the sign said in colours of red and pinks with a strawberry for the logo. 

‘Looked like someone was a Beatles fan, ´ Mike thought as he walked up the cement path to the front door. The large, wooden door was heavy as Mike pushed it open, creaking slightly.

The whole place sounded empty and void of people, save for the person at the front desk, working away. The sound of the older woman’s fingers clicking away on the keyboard, filling the entrance.

He approached the front desk, hand gripping his bag. This place didn’t feel right to him. “Uh, hi.”

The woman glanced up, her hair was a mess of greying curls and she smiled at him. “Hello, how can I help you?”

Mike pulled out the piece of paper he was given by Harry and handed it over. “I’m here for therapy. Harry Daltrey said to come here because repairs were happening at the other facility.”

She glanced at the paper, her eyes scanning down the page before handing it back to Mike and standing up. She tapped the binder on the desk’s counter. “Sign here and remember to sign it when you leave the building. The room that’s been sectioned off for everyone coming in is down the hall and you take the third left.”

Mike nodded as he signed his name in the book. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, Mr. Carden,” She smiled and then gave a wink at him. “And I hope we see you in the upcoming summer Olympics.”

Mike just gave a smile and nod and headed down the brightly lit hallway before muttering under his breath, “You and me both.”

Mentally counting the doors, Mike found the third left and entered.

“Hey, Mike!”

“Harry,” Mike said curtly as he looked around. “Where can I get changed?”

Harry jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “There are some changing rooms at the back of the room and to your right.”

Mike just nodded his thanks, and went to go get changed. He wasn’t sure why, but there was something about this place that was raising his metaphorical hackles.

He didn’t like it.

Therapy was rough. Mike felt like everything that had been going so good, was going so wrong today.

Even Harry was noticing. “How about we stop early today, Mike?”

“No, I can keep going!” Mike grunted out as he finished a set on the stationary bike. He hurried over to the treadmill.

Harry frowned and hurried over, jabbing the button to stop the machine. “And I’m saying we end early today, Mike. Whatever is going on in your head, work it out. But not here where you can injure yourself and set yourself back even further.”

Mike glared at Harry, cheeks red from the work out as he panted harshly, trying to catch his breath. “Fine,” he muttered and stalked off to the change rooms to shower and get changed.

Harry just shook his head and made more notes on his clipboard.

Hair damp and gym bag hitched over his shoulder, Mike just wanted out of this place. He didn’t know what was going on. He felt ‘pulled’ was the only way he could describe it.

Exiting the room, Mike headed down the hallway, head down as he brought out his cell to check his emails. Keeping an eye on the doors out of the corner of his eye, Mike glanced up when he passed three doors and swore. 

He got turned around somehow.

“It was a freaking hallway, how can you get lost going in a straight line?” Mike muttered under his breath as he looked around, trying to find someone to point him in the right direction.

He saw an open door, sunlight pouring through and Mike figured it was the main hallway. It had been brightly lit when he first arrived. Quickly heading over, he entered the room and frowned.

A hospital room.

Crap.

He went to turn around to exit out of the room when his eyes fell on the figure lying on the bed. 

Mike was barely aware of himself as he moved forward. There was something about the person on the bed that was calling him. As he approached the bed, the person lying on it was male and had ridiculously curly hair. But he was thin, very thin. Mike wanted, no, _needed_ to touch this person. Affirm that he was real to Mike’s senses. Reaching across, Mike’s hand lightly grasped the male’s hand, as he tightened his grip, Mike gasped as the dead spot where his soul bond had resided started to feel warm and alive again.

“You,” Mike whispered, eyes lit with wonder as he took in his soul bond’s form.

The male on the bed inhaled loudly and then exhaled.

And just like that, the world slowly started to dim for Mike. He barely made it to the chair next to his soul bonded, hands still clasped together as he slumped forward, face pillowing on the covers as he passed out.

~~~

“Mr. Carden?”

Mike groaned as his last name assaulted his ears. He felt sore all over. He actually hadn’t felt this sore and horrible since he lost his soul bonded.

_Soul bonded._

Mike’s eyes flew open and they landed on his hand, still clasped in the other male’s hand. His soul bonded's hand. The area that had felt dead and empty the past few years suddenly felt alive and warm.

It wasn’t a dream. His soul bonded was _alive_.

“Uh, Mr. Carden?”

Slowly turning his head, Mike glared at the doctor standing off to the side who had been trying to get his attention. “What?” he growled.

“Do you know, Mr. Jonas here?” The doctor asked carefully. He glanced down at his clipboard and back up. “We do not have you listed as a visitor for him.”

“Uh, yes and no?” Mike offered as he sat up a bit and switched hands as he turned around to face the doctor and still hold onto, Jonas. “Um...”

“I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave, before I call security,” the doctor said a little more frostily.

“No,” Mike said firmly, gripping Jonas’s hand tightly. 

“Mr. Carden!”

“Look, you obviously know who I am; you must know my story,” Mike glared at him. He held up his hand with Jonas’s. “I know this is hard to believe, but he’s my soul bonded.”

Here, the doctor’s look turned gentle and he approached the duo slowly. “Mr. Carden, I know it was a shock when you lost yours, but Mr. Jonas is not your soul bonded.”

“He is!” Mike insisted fiercely. “What day was Jonas admitted into the hospital when he went comatose? It should match up with the day I lost my soul bonded.” He put a hand to his chest. “I can feel him again. Do whatever tests you like, but he is my soul bonded and nothing you say or do is going to take me away from him. Again.”

The look on the doctor’s face turned stern, and it looked like he was going to call security when Jonas emitted a small groan.

Hurrying forward, the doctor pulled out his stethoscope and worked his way around Mike. “Kevin? Kevin, can you hear me?”

Mike blinked. Kevin Jonas. That was his soul bonded’s name. 

Kevin moaned again and the doctor made encouraging noises. But Kevin didn’t wake and stopped making noises.

“He’s not waking up?” Mike asked.

“He’s out of his coma it looks like, but he’s still asleep. But he’s moving and making some noises, that’s encouraging,” the doctor explained. He then looked down at Mike and Kevin’s hands, still clasped together and then at Mike. “Maybe we should do those tests.”

~~~

It was late in the evening when the results of the tests were revealed. Mike sat back in his chair, hand still clasping Kevin’s hand and enjoyed the chaos he was creating. Stupid doctor should’ve believed him.

Now there were a few doctors in Kevin’s room as they looked over the results, muttering to themselves.

“Uh, Mr. Carden,” the doctor from earlier began, hands gripping his clipboard. “That is to say, we’ve never encountered something like this before.”

“You just don’t want me to bring you up on bond interference charges,” Mike countered, before the doctor could babble anything else out.

“Uh.”

Mike waved a free hand at him. “Just don’t do it again.”

The other doctors quickly nodded. “Agreed.”

But the biggest question that remained was: now what?

Mike eyed the doctors. “I am staying here until Kevin wakes up. Also, has anyone contacted his family?”

With that question asked, the doctors fell silent as they shifted uncomfortably.

Mike narrowed his eyes at the doctors. “What’s going on with Kevin’s family?”

“It’s a bit of a delicate matter,” one doctor said slowly.

“Delicate how? Are they dead? In comas as well?” Mike asked firmly.

“Nothing like that, just, they don’t visit Kevin a lot,” another one said.

“They abandoned him,” Mike stated flatly.

The group of doctors winced as one.

Mike exhaled loudly, rubbed at his forehead and then glared at the doctors. “Call them anyway. They deserve to know.” He then dismissed them by focusing his attention back on Kevin.

It was in the morning, after the doctor’s had come and gone and a teammate had dropped off a bag with a few essentials. Mike barely heard the quiet, “Congratulations” as he focused on Kevin.

Slept deprived and barely functioning, Mike still felt the tiny squeeze around his hand. He sat up. “Kevin?”

There was another squeeze.

“Kevin, can you hear me?” Mike tried again, squeezing Kevin’s hand and sending a mental nudge along their fledgling bond. He leaned over just as Kevin opened his eyes, looking around dazed and confused. “Hey, hey, you’re okay,” Mike said softly. He reached across and grabbed the alert controller that would bring the nurses and doctors in here.

“Fffffraaa,” Kevin said softly, trying to form a word.

Mike frowned, trying to make out the word. “Easy Kevin, try again, slowly.”

Kevin blinked and sounded out slowly, “Fra-nk-ie.”

Having gotten the story from the doctors, Mike knew Kevin was asking about Frankie, his younger brother. “Frankie’s fine. He’s alive, thanks to you.”

Kevin nodded, blinked again and drifted back off to sleep just as the nurses and doctors entered the room.

“He woke up!” Mike said happily.

“What did he say?” the doctor asked as he started looking over Kevin, working around Mike.

“He asked for Frankie,” Mike offered.

“That’s a good sign,” the doctor said in relief. “It shows his memory is still there. But we need him awake longer for a better picture of his mental capabilities.”

Mike nodded and looked at Kevin. “But it’s good he spoke and asked after Frankie.”

“It’s very good,” the doctor smiled at Mike, patting the swimmer on the shoulder. “We’ll run a couple more tests, but Kevin should be waking up for longer periods of time.”

Mike squeezed Kevin’s hand in hope. He finally had hope after years of despair.

The rest of the day passed with Kevin waking periodically, mostly asking for Frankie. Sometimes, he would just stare at Mike. Mike could feel Kevin along the bond, the younger man using it, but still unsure and confused.

It continued on for another couple of days and there was still no sign of the Jonas family. Finally, on day four, Kevin was awake and no longer confused.

The doctors came in, checked Kevin over and informed the younger man of what happened, Mike was there for it all. Mike watched his soul bonded ; the younger man was taking it in remarkably well. He was still holding Mike’s hand.

When everyone was gone, Kevin finally turned his attention to Mike. “Uh, hi.”

“Hi,” Mike said softly, squeezing Kevin’s hand. Kevin squeezed back.

“So, you’re my soul bonded?” Kevin asked softly, voice still hoarse from years of disuse. 

Mike nodded quickly. “Yeah. I’m sorry it took so long to find you.”

“Why are you sorry?” Kevin asked, brow furrowed in confusion. “You weren’t the one who was hit with a car and ended up in a coma.”

“No, but I could’ve found you sooner,” Mike said softly.

“Hey,” Kevin said firmly. “It’s not your fault.”

Mike licked his lips and squeezed Kevin’s hand. Their main form of communication the past few days. “And it’s not yours either.”

For the first time since Kevin woke up, he smiled and Mike smiled back. “Since we’ve established who’s not to blame, maybe we can move forward?”

“Definitely,” Mike said firmly.

“Good, then maybe you can tell me why the doctors are pussyfooting around me about my family.”

“Uh.”

“Mike, we’re soul bonded , I survived a car hitting me, and I want to know what’s going on,” Kevin said firmly.

“I’m not exactly sure,” Mike started as he sat up a bit. “All I know is, they haven’t been visiting the past few years.”

Kevin looked down at his lap. “Nick and Joe, they got famous, didn’t they? That’s why.”

Mike stayed silent.

“Mom and Dad would’ve pushed them. Dad especially,” Kevin continued. “They were already starting to pull away from me the past couple of months. The band came first and I wasn’t...”

“Hey,” Mike said, grabbing Kevin’s attention. “I know you, okay.” His free hand went to his chest. “I know you.”

Kevin looked up, eyes slightly wet. “We barely know each other, Mike.”

“I felt you since the moment you were born; I just didn’t know who it was. I knew your ups and downs and when I lost you, I felt like my entire world had been destroyed.”

“Mike...”

“I know you, Kevin Jonas and I don’t want to be anywhere else,” Mike said firmly and fiercely. “You are mine and I already lost you once; I am not losing you again. Not to your family or anyone else.”

Kevin sniffled but nodded. “It’s nice to feel wanted.”

Bringing Kevin’s hand up, Mike kissed the knuckle.

Kevin rubbed his eyes free of the tears that were threatening him. “I don’t want to be anywhere else.”

“Good.”

**Epilogue**

It was a few weeks later, the confrontation with the Jonas family had come and gone. Mike came out the winner of that scuffle.

Kevin was very impressed with his soul bonded.

They were now hanging out at Mike’s apartment; both of their physical therapies were going well. Mike had declared they were going to have a movie marathon after they both had gone beyond their trainers expectations the other day.

"Are you sure I need this to adapt to life now?"

"You were asleep for a few years, babe. Trust me. We'll start with Marvel, and work our way out."

Kevin raised an eyebrow but nodded as he settled into the couch. “I trust you.”

Mike grinned stupidly and started the movie.

THE END.


End file.
